SmartphOWNED
by Awaiting Inspiration
Summary: The Total Drama characters epic fails in texting. From awkward texts, to autocorrects, to just plain weird messages. Hey, you can even submit your own ideas!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I've started a new Total Drama parody story. This one features texting.**

_Italics are the people who's names are first, or who sent the message first._

**Bold are the people who's names are second, or who rece****i****ved the message.**

**Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>Geoff - Duncan <strong>

_**~Super Mega Awesome Best Friend~**_

_Duncan!_

**What? **

_Wanna be more than friends ;)?_

**BEST friends? **

_More than that!_

**MEGA BEST FRIENDS?**

_MORE!_

**SUPER MEGA BEST FRIENDS?**

_EVEN MORE, BRO!_

**SUPER MEGA AWESOME BEST FRIENDS?**

_YEAH!_

**AWWW YEAH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette - Heather<br>**

_**~Why Is She Even Here?~**_

_Heather, why are you in my contacts?_

**I have no idea.**

* * *

><p><strong>Eva - DJ<strong>

**_~DJ~_  
><strong>

_I know you and your two dumb friends stole my weight lifts. If you ever want to see bunny again, than you'll do as I say and GIVE THEM BACK._

**But they're my bros, Eva! HAVE MERCY!**

_NO. I want my weight lifts back NOW._

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen - Noah<strong>

**_~Noah~_**

_Ooh, Trent, last night was amazing ;) I have no regrets. _

**This isn't Trent. **

_Playing hard to get ;)? _

**GWEN, THIS IS NOAH! PLEASE, PLEASE CHECK WHO YOU'RE SENDING THESE TEXTS TO.**

_Crap Noah, that was meant for Trent!_

**Obviously!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chef - Duncan<strong>

**_~Delinquent~_**

_DUCK YOU, DELINQUENT! I KNOW YOU STOLE MY DUCKING LADLE! _

**Duck you? That's new. **

_DUCK, I mean duck!_

_Duck!_

_Stupid auto-cucumber! _

**HAHAHA! My day. Made. **

_I give up._

* * *

><p><strong>Owen - Leshawna<strong>

**_~Fried Chicken~_**

_Who's this? Someone changed all of the contact names in my phone._

**Boo, it's Leshawna. **

_Oh, okay. Thanks!_

**Wait, what was my name changed to?**

_...Fried chicken. _

**Oh no someone didn't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cody - Gwen<strong>

**_~My Super Secret Crush~_**

_Noah, dude! I so saw Gwen's thong when she bent down yesterday! It was SICK. _

**Check who you sent this text to. **

_Oh...this is...awkward..._

**Pool. Two minutes. You'll see me with pepper spray.**

* * *

><p><strong>Izzy - Beth<strong>

**_~Bethykins!~_**

_SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM, SPAM!_

**...I am one of the most random people for you to send that to. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trent - Eva<strong>

**_~She Sorta Scares Me~_**

_Eva, have you seen my guitar?_

**No.**

_Are you sure?_

**Yes.**

_...Can you help me look?_

**No. **

_Please?_

**No. **

_...Please?_

**Text me again one more time and I'll punch you. **

_...Okay..._

**WHAT DID I JUST SAY?**

* * *

><p><strong>DJ - Geoff<strong>

_**~Geoffrey~**_

_Hey, man, you left your phone in my room!_

_...Geoff?_

_Geoff, dude, you left your phone!_

_..._

_Seriously!_

_WAIT A SECOND!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lindsay - Chef**

**_~Chef-Tyler~_**

_Tyler, I want to show you something!\_

**This ain't Tyler.**

_Yeah you are! You're, like, Tyler! _

**No I am not. Nor would I want to be. **

_OMG, STALKER IN MY PHONE!_

**THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE, FOO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beth - Tyler<strong>

**_~Tyler~_**

_Lindsay is looking for you, Tyler!_

**What's the point? She won't remember who I am.**

_Yes she will!_

_Wait, I take that back. You're probably right._

* * *

><p><strong>Chris - Heather<strong>

**_~That She-devil~_**

_Hello Heather. _

**Error 435: Message could not be sent. **

_Did it work this time?_

**Error 435: Message could not be sent. **

_Heather, I just want to ask you something!_

**Error 435: THIS PERSON DOESN'T WANT YOU TO TALK TO HER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bridgette - Courtney <strong>

**_~Courtney~_**

_Courtney, why do people always assume that we're best friends?_

**I really don't know. **

**I mean, I don't hate you or anything. **

_We only said about two things to each other on the island. _

**People sometimes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fangirl - Duncan<strong>

**_~OMGOMGOMG~_**

_OMG, IT'S DUNCAN EEEEEEE!_

**Who are you?**

_UR BIGGEST FAN EVR!_

**...Get away from me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous<strong>** - Leshawna**

_**~Fried Chicken-isha~**_

_HELLO FRIED CHICKEN-ISHA!_

**Sweet baby Jesus, who is this? **

_Teehee!_

**I swear to God, if people keep calling me Fried Chicken or Fried Chicken-isha, I will smack them with their own hands.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trent - Owen<strong>

**_~Owen~_**

_Owen, do you think I should sing a song to Gwen?_

**...No. Just please, no. **

_Aren't you supposed to be nice? _

**Bro, when you sing, I think people just want to mob after you. No offense.**

_Offense taken._

* * *

><p><strong>Cody - Noah<strong>

_**~Noah~**_

_I love you._

**Really? I've been waiting for you to say that forever!**

_CRAP, I meant to save that to 'Things I'll Never Get To Say To Gwen'! _

_Wait, what? _

**Nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Eva - Ezekiel <strong>

_**~SEXIST.~**_

_I hate you. _

**Are you really just sending me that?**

_Yep._

**...Okay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsay - DJ<strong>

**_~DJ-Tyler~_**

_OMG, Tyler, guess what? _

**I'm not Tyler, I'm DJ**

_OMG, TYLER, ARE YOU, LIKE, MICHAEL JACKSON?_

**What? 0_0**

_Well, how else did you get white to black? _

**Michael Jackson was black to white. **

_OMG, I AM SO TELLING BETH THAT YOU'RE MICHEAL JACKSON!_

**But I'm not Michael Jackson!**

** Or Tyler!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie - Justin<strong>

_**~SUPER HOT~**_

___OMG, JUSTIN, UR LIK, HAWT!_

**Thank you, Sadie. **

**Dude! That ugly fat girl, Sadie? Dude, she like, messaged me! Eww! **

_..._

**Oh crap. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chris - Chef<strong>

**_~Chef~_**

****_You still can't do your job as good as me. _

__**Please, let's not make this a contest.**


End file.
